1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a server computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
System board units and input/output units are incorporated in a server computer. The system board units and the input/output units include printed circuit board units. The printed circuit board units are kept in an upright attitude. The printed circuit board units are respectively incorporated in ducts extending in the vertical direction.
The input/output units are designed to be smaller than the system board units in size. The air outlets of the ducts of the input/output units are thus opposed to portions of the air inlets of the ducts of the system board units. A predetermined wall member is utilized to close the air inlets of the ducts of the system board units at a position outside the air outlets of the ducts of the input/output units.
A fan or fans are opposed to the air outlets of the system board units. The fan or fans are driven to rotate so as to generate airflow running through the ducts of the input/output units and the ducts of the system board units in this sequence. However, no airflow is allowed to run into a space behind the wall member because the air inlets of the ducts of the system board units are designed to be larger than the air outlets of the ducts of the input/output units as described above. The printed circuit board units of the system board units cannot be placed at a position closer to the wall member. This inevitably causes an increase in the size of the server computer.